Jimmy Hopkins/Quotes
All Quotes *I can imagine. *But? *Yes… a brilliant man. *There's a lot of rules here! *Not bad. *Yes, Miss. I heard you. *Nothing, Miss. *I can handle myself. *You mean like… head butting them? *Gee. Thanks Gary. *Alright. *Maybe I'll hurt them. *They look pretty harmless. *Seems to be a lot attitude around here. *Or at least a try to look it. *Whatever, man. I don't afraid of some dumb 'roid monkeys. *You mean like skipping class or starting fights? *Are there a lot of fires here? *Speaking from experience? *Who would do such a thing? *What's that all about? *I'm sure. *Yeah, I have a uniform. I guess it got put in my room. *Yeah. Okay. *Hey, can you tell me where the library is? *Hey ugly! Where's the library? *Um... no! *Look funny from here. *You know I'd always wanted a slingshot like this. Thanks. *These Bullworth boys will learn not to mess with me. *Where are we going... huh? *Why do you have to be such a jerk? *Makes sense. *Sure. *Those prefects don't seem to nice. *Yeah, she got married. Again. *Why I care? *I guess if that's your thing. *I guess so. *That mr. Burton is a bastard. *You do homework? *Could you just shut up? *Do you ever shut up? *Why are you telling me this? *You are such a wimp. *Fine, let's go to the second floor bathroom. *I wouldn't worry about it Algie. *Would you just do your damn business Algie? *Get on with it! *Algie, pull yourself together. *Is your life always this difficult? *Thanks. *Let's go then! *Yeah. Okay. See you. *I don't know. *Shut up Gary. *It was around here somewhere. *Alright bitches! Leave Bucky alone! *Kick your ass, that's what! *That did come in handy. *Sure. *Who was that? *Nice to know that there's a violent crazy old man on campus. *Is that crazy hobo? What's his story? *What's his story? *Getting something back for from Mandy's locker for a friend. *Here, Beatrice. Got your lab notes. *Hey, Gary! I need to get something from Mandy's locker. *Will it? *Hey! I heard you could hook me up with a stink bomb? *Chocolate? Where am I supposed to get chocolate? *Here you go. *I'm sure you did. *Not so loud. *Oh wow, you sir alright. *Alright but where's my money? *Hi! *Do you even know where you going? *Wait a second. *What do you mean? We got it. *Okay. *Sure Gary. *I'm sure you think of something. You're really clever. *Yeah, yeah. I get it. *No kidding! *Of course Gary! *Yeah. I'm watching now! *I hope so. *I'm sure you are. *This is pretty disgusting. *Yeah, you do look like a moron. *What's so special about it? *What's that dude? *Did we really need to help the nerds get victimized? *What does this? Itching powder? *I don't think I like that guy very much. Let's see what it does. *That's gross. *You start to scare me now? *Just keep that bag away from me. *Uh... okay. *You forgot to mention how we're going to get someone to come out. *Hahahaha! Classic! * *I never would have guessed. *My years are from all your yelling. *